Flu
by LovelySinner7
Summary: While taking care of a sick Chiro, Antauri thinks about a few things during this time. A fluffy one shot between Antauri and Chiro. Father/Son Relationship Enjoy! In Antauri's POV


_LS7: Well…I know I said I wanted to finish my other fics but I could not resist the monkey team…Seeing as they are adorable. Therefore, this is just a little one shot that I thought of while in my graphic design class… _

_Nova: You guessed it… a sickfic with Antauri and Chiro fic! Woot^^_

_LS7: Sadly, I do not own… T-that was h-hard N-Nova T_T *Starts crying*_

_Nova: I know…_

_Antauri's POV!_

_Today began in a normal state. There were no villains since the disappearance of Skelton King, although, there are those who are petty enough who want to start criminal activity. I sit in my room as I begin to meditate with the calming smell of lavender and the sounds of the little black and white koi fish swimming gently in the little pond. As I went into my usual meditative state, I could not help but smile fondly as I thought of Chiro, who I see as my light and joy. He is my son who I so fondly call Chi and he, Tauri when addressing me. My thoughts were suddenly broken as I felt a disturbance in the power primate. _

_Chiro! _

_I rush out of my room to see what was wrong with Chiro. I know it is not an enemy because I would have heard the robot alert us. Nevertheless, I could never be too careful. I did not realized that I had bumped into anyone at first, but the loud groan and the "hey!" told me I did. I bumped into Otto who like me, looked worried._

"Otto." _I started but he beat me to the punch and spoke so fast, it took me awhile to decipher what he was saying._

"ANTAURI! IT'S CHIRO! WE WERE ABOUT TO WAKE HIM UP TO GET SOME BREAKFAST WHEN ALL OF A SUDDEN HE RAN OUT OF HIS ROOM, INTO THE BATHROOM AND STARTED PUKING!"

_Chiro is sick! No wonder I felt discomfort within his energy. I stopped Otto from talking any further as I nodded in understanding. I calmed my brother down by gently holding his hand as we both went to Chiro's room where the others were. We arrived at Chiro's bedroom door and as we approached, the door opened with a automatic sound and I saw Sprks looking worried, Nova pacing back and forth, worry on her face and-_

"Where's Gibson?"

_Otto replied curiously, as we both joined the group. Since he is the doctor, he would be with Chiro right now. My suspicions was affirmed as I clearly heard Chiro groaning in pain as he threw up repeatedly, while Gibson was trying to comfort him. I walked past the others as I entered the bathroom. I saw Chiro in his baby blue pajamas, hunched over the toilet as he painfully vomited. Gibson was rubbing smooth circles on his back. Gibson saw me and smiled as he told Chiro that I was here. Gibson smiled as he patted my arm and left to tell the others what was going on. I continued to do what Gibson did and rubbed gentle circles on Chiro's back. It was about five minutes later when Chiro stopped and started crying. I gave him a glass of water and gently hugged him. Chiro was surprised but with all the strength he could muster, he hugged me back. We sat on the floor for a while as I reached for Chiro and felt his wet cheeks. He was burning up with a high fever. I took noticed of his features. His blue eyes that usually shined with mirth, shined with tears and sickness. He nose, eyes, and cheeks were red and his hair uncombed. I rubbed his hair softly as I finally spoke. I just hated seeing my son so sick and sad. _

"Chiro, I know you're not feeling well, so I will take care of you alright. I don't want you crying, I'm here for you as well as the rest of the team."

_Chiro looked towards my eyes and smiled slowly as he spoke, hoarse, congestion, and tiredness was evident._

"T-t-thangs… Tauri. I really don't feel so good."

"I know Chi… so let's get you cleaned up so that I can help you."

_Chiro winced as he shook his head. I helped Chiro on to his feet as we slowly left the bathroom and entered Chiro's room. I noticed that the others were no longer in the room. As I sat Chiro on the bed, and helped him to become comfortable under the covers, I walked a little ways towards the dresser as I read a note that seemed to be in Gibson's hand writing:_

Antuari, I understand that you know of Chiro's condition. Based on my check up, Chiro has unfortunately come down with the flu. He should be fine in a few days, as he should get plenty of well-deserved rest. Sprks and Otto went out to gather some medicine while Nova and I are making him some herbal tea. We will be up there shortly to give it to Chiro. Remember; do not give him too much to eat, as he will most likely not keep it down. I know you know what to do Antauri… as does Chiro. Trust me I know these things.

Gibson

_I chuckled to myself, as I knew Gibson was right. I was going to help Chiro recover no matter what. As long as he knows that his family is beside him, Chiro will be safe. I placed the note back on the table as I walked over towards Chiro's bed. By now, he had the covers over himself and it was cute how he had them up to his chin, clutching them with his hands. My heart fell as he began to cough again. Chiro sat up and I saw the pain in his face as he covered his mouth and closed his eyes shut. I gently patted his back as his coughing subsided. I hugged him in comfort as no words were spoken. Chiro looked towards me with exhaustion in his eyes. I smiled softly as he smiled back and murmured his thanks. It was at this point that the door opened and both Gibson and Nova came in. While Gibson had a hot cup of steaming hot herbal tea in his hands, Nova had a pitcher of cold water, plastic cups and a tissue box. Chiro was going to need those._

"Thags you guys. I'b sorry I got sick." _Chiro's voice was quiet and sounded very weak. I placed my hand on top of his messy hair._

"Chiro, you have no reason to apologize for something you didn't do." _I responded as well as Gibson and Nova._

"Antauri is correct. You have no reason to apologize. I place the cause of your illness with extensive amounts of stress that you've been under." _Gibson gestured as he handed Chiro the mug with tea. Chiro gratefully and carefully took the tea and smiled as he slowly sipped the tea. He seemed more relaxed. I was very grateful for this._

"Don't worry Chiro. We'll take care of you. You have nothing to be ashamed of. And think about, you get a couple of days to relax." _Nova smiled as she walked over to the bedside table and place the pitcher of water, the cups, and the tissue box near Chiro's reach. Suddenly Chiro quickly handed me the mug, which I took from his hands with spilling it. I knew what was coming as he grabbed the tissues and proceeded to sneeze._

"Ugh! By head hurts do much!" _Chiro sniffed wetly as he laid back in bed. I levitated the mug from my hands as it sat on the table and tucked Chiro in placing the blankets over him. Chiro instantly fell asleep. I did not move from my spot on his bed as I gently brushed his bangs from his sweaty brow. It was then I heard the door opening again to reveal Sprks and Otto who were carrying some bags with them. It seems they took the liberty of purchasing some groceries too._

"Hey everyone!" Otto replied in his usual chipper tone. I gave him a stern look as he got the message to keep his voice down to not disturb Chiro.

"So how is the kid?" _Sprks tone was of dire concern as he eyed Chiro's sleeping form. We all watched as Chiro's breathing was a off a bit and heard a congested snore every now and then. It seemed his fever would not let up. I placed the back of my palm on his forehead and my suspicions were confirmed. His fever rose a bit._

"Antauri, there's a bowl on the table and a rag near it." _Nova replied sadly, as she continued to watch Chiro. I never saw him this sick before. However, like other times that he has been sick, we will help him get over this one as well. _

_I placed the water into the bowl and put the rag in the water. I rung it out and placed it on Chiro's head. It seemed to calm him down because it breathing because normal again with a few snore here and there._

"Hey Antauri, here's the medicine. It's the only one they had at the store." _Sprks handed me what looked like fever reducing medicine and Tylenol. Gibson looked it over and he nodded his head in approval. _

"You have to give Chiro the Tylenol ever four hours. As for the fever reducer, you give this to him only if his fever spikes. Give him plenty of water though and keep him warm. But don't-"

"Gibson, I believe I understand. Nevertheless, thank you and everyone. I will stay with Chiro; I do not him to wake up alone. The rest of you can get some rest as well. Chiro is going to need our help." _I spoke to everyone in the room._

"Don't worry! We will not let Chiro down so long as we're here! If you need me Antauri, I'll be in the kitchen making some soup. Come on Gibson, you can help me." _Nova replied as both she and Gibson left the room. Gibson turned around before he left and spoke_.

"And I will assist both you and Chiro in any way I can Antauri." _It was then, both my sister and brother left the room. I smiled playfully at Otto and Sprks as it seemed that the bags were getting heavy for them both._

"My I suggest you placed the bags down in the kitchen?" _I chuckled softly._

"No prob' Antauri, but before we go, when the Kid wakes up, let him know we're here for him okay? Let's go Otto."_ Sprks left the room to assist the others in the kitchen._

"Yeah, I wanna play with my best bud again!" _Otto exclaimed happily but managed to keep his voice low. Otto placed the bags on the floor as he walked over to Chiro's bed. Otto whispered as he spoke but I smiled fondly at my brother as I heard what he said._

"Get well soon Chiro, we love you too much to see you like this." _Otto smiled towards me and I smiled back as I watched him pick up the bags and left the room. It was just Chiro and I as I shifted closer to Chiro as I continued to re-wet the rag and placed it back on Chiro's head. Chiro shifted closer to the cool touch as I carefully rubbed his warm cheeks._

_Do not worry my son, I am here and I will not leave you until you are better._

(Nightfall…)

_Chiro awoke to bouts of coughing, sneezing, and vomiting. Sometimes it was a triple combination. I helped him to the bathroom and stayed with him until he felt he was done. Chiro felt a bit better when he took a bath. I made sure to give him privacy as he did so, so I cleaned up a bit by changing his sheets, and refilling the pitcher of water and other tasks. I helped Chiro put on warmer pajamas and helped him to bed. I placed only one blanket over him for I did not want him to become over heated. I remembered to give him his medicine and gave him some water to help wash it down. In addition, Chiro's fever went down considerably. An hour ago, Gibson came in to check on Chiro's condition. He told me that as long as he rested, Chiro would be fine. After Gibson, Nova, Sprks, and Otto came by to check on both Chiro and I. They stayed for a while and then decided to leave to go to bed. I remained by Chiro's side the entire night replacing used tissues with fresh ones and making sure, he was as comfort as he could be. I eyed Chiro for a moment and a smile came across my face. Chiro's color was coming back and his nose and eyes were less red. He was getting better, which is all I wanted. I dislike my son being uncomfortable or hurt. I wanted him to know that I will never leave his side. I would be his support system just like the rest of this team, his friends, and his family. _

_As I closed my eyes in order to go into a lesser meditative state to clear my head, I heard Chiro shift and looked as he slowly open his baby blue eyes. He blinked a few times and turned to look at me. Even when he was sick, Chiro just had his effect on you that made you smile. Although he was getting better, he had a long way to go and he knew this. He was losing his voice and he was getting chills here and there. Chiro softly spoke although it was raspy and hoarse._

T-Tauri? Thang you for taking care of be. I love you and the others so buch." _Chiro sleepily spoke. He began to cough again and I quickly got up to fetch him a cup of water. Sitting up as best he could, Chiro took the water and drank it slowly as I told him. I did not want him to choke. When Chiro finished, I took the cup from him and gently placed the covers up towards his chin. I knew Chiro wanted to say something as he struggled to stay awake._

"Chiro, I love you as well but save your energy and just rest. We can talk once you're better." _As much I enjoy our talks, I would rather see him get better. I rather see him happy then sick and tired. He just sounded so hurt and I hated that. However, the Chiro I know, whether sick or not, was extremely stubborn. He tried to sit up but I was faster then him so I placed my hand on his chest and gave him a stern look._

"Chiro…" _I started but Chiro shook his head, wincing slightly as his headache had seemed to return. He spoke._

"I wanted to say thanks… you've so buch for be and I don't dow how do repay you." _He sneezed and as he continued to do so, I grabbed a couple of tissues and gave it to him. He blew his nose with a wet gurgle sound with a lot of congestion built up in his nose. He threw the tissues somewhere and I once again helped him to get under the covers. I smiled as he fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillows. Now he could rest peacefully and get better. I watched him sleep for a while as I thought about how sweet Chiro is. Even when sick, he could somehow my others days that more enjoyable. Not only that, but there is something about Chiro that I just love and it strengthens me to protect him with my entire life. Time goes by as Chiro is still asleep while I'm awake, so I decide to do some meditation but not too deep so I am able to hear Chiro if he needs me._

_Chiro, sleep my son, and as you rest and when you recover, Sprks, Nova, Gibson, Otto, and I will be here for you._

_Get well Chiro, I love you my son…_

LS7: YAY! Six pages on my computer but that's fine. I wanted to include the father/son relationship between Antauri and Chiro as well as the love and support of his team. (Could not leave the others out right?) I am still writing my other fics that need updating, but like I said before Chiro and the others entered my brain and here was the result. Hey Chiro? Wanna end this for me?

Chiro: No problem! Hope you all like it! Review everyone!


End file.
